


Their First Time - DamCass

by Axelex12



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne Bashing, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Crushes, Damian Wayne is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Hurt Cassandra Cain, Hurt Damian Wayne, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teen Crush, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Damian Wayne × Cassandra CainTheir 1st time
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 4





	Their First Time - DamCass

Things hadn’t been the same since Damian Wayne had found out the real reason Cass had turned. He felt so, so horribly guilty for not doing anything about it. He felt so freaking blind for not seeing that there would be no logical reason for Cass to behave as she had when he first saw her after that year. He felt like such a failure as a partner, an ally, and a friend.

He should have kicked his father Bruce’s ass when the Dark Knight wrote her off as “disturbed.” Never mind that Bruce would have kicked him first; he should have stood up and told him that they had to find Cass and bring her back to her senses. But he hadn’t; he’d stood by, too absorbed in his own pain over his mother’s death to see what was really happening.

Now, he was visiting Cass in her cave, wanting to say something, anything to let her know how sorry he was. He didn’t need to; she could read it in his body language. Without Slade’s drugs clouding her mind, she could see everything he meant to say in the way he moved, in the subtle cues his body gave off.

“Where will you go?” Damian asked.

“Join Barbara,” Cass replied. “Happy that I’m all right. Will be happy to have me.”

He could hear the silent accusation in her voice and it made his heart ache. It made him hate himself even more than he already did. To his surprise, she embraced him tightly, with a surprising amount of strength for one so petite. He didn’t need to be a master of body language to know what she was asking him. She was asking him if she mattered to him.

He knew only one way he could answer that; he returned the embrace and kissed her, a gentle brush against her lips. Cass was the one to deepen the kiss, probing his mouth with her tongue, pushing into his very core. Damian was surprised, but held on. He needed to do this, he needed to assure Cass that he loved her, that he cared about her, that he missed her.

As Damian soon discovered, lovemaking with Cass was not a very, if at all, awkward experience. As she expressed herself more with her body than with her words, she guided him to everywhere she wanted to be touched, wanted to be kissed. Her knowledge of body language guided her to everywhere he wanted to be touched and kissed. When they united, they moved in tandem, falling into a perfect rhythm with each other.

With a silent cry, Cass climaxed and Damian soon fell into that ecstatic abyss with her. He held her tightly, whispering comforting sweet nothings in her ear. She simply ran a hand down his back, silently assuring him that she forgave him.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
